Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of aircraft systems and, more particularly, to a transfer tube for a ram air fan (RAF) assembly.
Fans are often used to move air. Fans may, for example, move air through heat exchangers of air conditioning packs for aircraft. The air moved by the fans cools the heat exchangers. Such fans within aircraft are often ram air fans. In flight, air is introduced into a ram air device to drive the fans. When the aircraft is stationary, electric motors drive the ram air fans to create the desired airflow. Electrical energy is passed to the electric motors through wires or conductors. The conductors pass through a transfer tube that provides a passage between an externally mounted terminal box and the electric motors.